


there's a reason not to want this (but I forgot)

by Kaellig



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Drama, F/F, Fandom Kombat 2016, Romance, post-season 3
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-16
Updated: 2016-10-16
Packaged: 2018-08-22 19:57:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8298512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaellig/pseuds/Kaellig
Summary: Они честны и откровенны друг с другом во всём, кроме одного, и Рейвен понимает, что то единственное, в чём она не может признаться, по-настоящему ей мешает.





	

_But she's looking at me, straight to center,_  
_No room at all for any other thought._  
_And I know I don't want this, oh, I swear I don't want this._  
_There's a reason not to want this_  
_but I forgot._  
© Vienna Teng — “Recessional”

 

Когда Эбби наконец возвращается в Аркадию — через почти две недели после отключения A.L.I.E., убедившись, что все раненые, которых ей удалось спасти, в стабильном состоянии и под надёжным присмотром, — Рейвен просто молча обнимает её и несколько мгновений не разжимает рук. Она хочет сказать ей так многое, но слова застревают в горле, а на глазах почему-то вскипают слёзы.

Эбби мягко проводит ладонью по её волосам, нежно и как-то нерешительно, и не отстраняется, пока Рейвен не делает это сама, чувствуя себя отчего-то смущённой. У Эбби очень уставший вид, она, кажется, даже постарела за то время, что они не виделись, морщинки вокруг глаз стали глубже, подбородок и скулы — острее, и у Рейвен болезненно щемит сердце. 

— Наконец-то, — ворчит она, привычно пытаясь скрыть вышедшие из-под контроля эмоции под маской недовольства, — кто-то возьмёт на себя руководство этим дурдомом. Я с ними уже на стенку лезу.

Эбби улыбается ей, как если бы видела насквозь и знала все её мысли, и снова гладит по волосам, и есть в этом жесте что-то такое, от чего у Рейвен перехватывает дыхание.

***

Она проводит в медотсеке всё своё свободное время, первой вызывается помочь, когда видит, что Эбби перестаёт справляться, развлекает разговорами обо всяких неважных мелочах, делится сплетнями. Каждый раз, когда Эбби улыбается, слушая её, Рейвен воспринимает это как свою победу. После A.L.I.E. и всего, что случилось в Полисе, Эбби редко улыбается и только с ней становится почти прежней. Это странным образом льстит и позволяет Рейвен считать себя очень ценным и нужным в лагере человеком: она помогает сделать жизнь канцлера чуточку легче — что может быть важнее?

А потом из Полиса возвращаются остальные — Беллами, Кларк, Мёрфи, Кейн, и Рейвен, перехватив болезненно нежный взгляд, которым Кейн смотрит на Эбби, чувствует себя вдруг так, словно её ударили под дых. Только в этот момент она наконец осознаёт, что её чувства к Эбби несколько отличаются от дружеских.

В тот вечер она приходит к Джасперу, надирается самогоном из его персональных запасов, а потом тащит его, мало что соображающего, но совершенно не имеющего возражений, в постель, где отчаянно старается забыть прикосновение рук Эбби к своим волосам, её внимательный _неравнодушный_ взгляд, искреннее беспокойство в её голосе. Утром Рейвен сбегает прежде, чем Джаспер просыпается, и не может смотреть на себя в зеркало, сжигаемая стыдом. Джаспер — друг. С друзьями так не поступают.

***

Кларк уезжает обратно в Полис. Кейн уезжает с ней и перед отъездом почти час обсуждает что-то с Эбби в её лаборатории. Дверь закрыта, подобраться незамеченно — невозможно, тем более с её-то ногой, и Рейвен, несмотря на все усилия, так и не удаётся ничего расслышать.

Когда Кейн выходит, у него больной взгляд и неподвижное лицо. У Эбби красные, словно от слёз, глаза, но решительно сжатые губы трогает лёгкая улыбка, когда Рейвен спрашивает, всё ли в порядке. Всё очевидно не в порядке, и Эбби просто качает головой, не желая об этом говорить. Но она хотя бы не врёт, и Рейвен за это благодарна. 

Наверное, это эгоистично, но ей важно, что Эбби ей доверяет — похоже, вообще лишь ей одной: не боится показаться слабой, не пытается быть с ней канцлером, а остаётся собой, просто Эбби Гриффин, просто одинокой женщиной, тянущей на своих плечах слишком многое и отнюдь не чувствующей себя на это способной. Рейвен хочется сказать ей, что она намного сильнее, чем думает сама, что она замечательно справляется.

Ещё ей хочется сказать, что Эбби не нужно быть одной.

Но она не говорит ничего из этого, только привычно язвит и отпускает циничные комментарии, заставляющие Эбби укоризненно одёргивать её и сдерживать рвущийся смех. Эбби нужно именно это и совсем не нужно то, что Рейвен действительно хотела бы сказать (и не только сказать, но эти желания, сумасшедшие, безумные, от которых сбивается дыхание и вспыхивает пожар между бёдер, она старается запихивать в самый дальний уголок сознания, туда, откуда никогда не сможет их достать). Рейвен привыкла быть честной с собой.

***

А ещё Рейвен не привыкла просто опускать руки и принимать поражение.

Они с Эбби по уже сложившейся традиции сидят в лаборатории, перед ними два стакана с разбавленным самогоном, Эбби жалуется на то, как сложно держать под контролем разросшийся лагерь, Рейвен делится новой шуткой, услышанной утром от стражников, — шутка дурацкая и невероятно тупая, но они с Эбби несколько минут смеются, не в силах перестать. Всё это кажется таким привычным и чуть ли не домашним, и Рейвен понимает, что никогда и ни с кем в жизни ей не было настолько легко. Казалось бы, их разделяет разница в возрасте, в социальном положении (не здесь, конечно, Земля перемешала и попробовала на зуб всех, не разбирая, но Рейвен ещё помнит их прежнюю жизнь на Ковчеге), во взглядах — но почему-то ни с кем больше Рейвен не чувствует себя так же полноценно, как с Эбби. Для той она не девочка-механик, не боевой товарищ, не язвительная пацанка — а всё сразу, она видит и воспринимает Рейвен именно такой, как та есть, избавляя от необходимости притворяться кем-то другим. И, точно так же, не притворяется сама.

Они честны и откровенны друг с другом во всём, кроме одного, и Рейвен понимает, что то единственное, в чём она не может признаться, по-настоящему ей мешает.

Она целует Эбби решительно и без раздумий, не давая себе времени испугаться последствий и сдать назад. Та удивлённо замирает, но не напрягается, её рот остаётся мягким и податливым, губы чуть приоткрываются — ещё не ответ на поцелуй, но и не попытка защититься, и Рейвен, мгновенно пьянея от собственной наглости, обхватывает Эбби за затылок и проскальзывает языком глубже.

Ладонь мягко упирается ей в плечо и очень бережно отстраняет. Рейвен разочарованно подчиняется. Открыть глаза означает встретиться с Эбби взглядом и прочитать в её глазах всё, что та и без того вот-вот скажет вслух, поэтому Рейвен остаётся сидеть с закрытыми и просто ждать.

— Тебе это не нужно, Рейвен, — говорит Эбби, гладит её по щеке и аккуратно заправляет ей за ухо прядь волос. — Ты не понимаешь, чего хочешь.

— Я не подросток, Эбби, — огрызается та, наконец открывает глаза — и задыхается, проваливаясь в безграничную нежность во взгляде Эбби. — Я знаю, чего хочу, — неожиданно охрипшим голосом добавляет она.

Эбби снова поглаживает её по щеке и останавливается, коснувшись большим пальцем губ Рейвен. Та ловит палец ртом, касается языком подушечки, обводит по кругу и с замиранием замечает, как сбивается дыхание Эбби, как мутнеет, теряя фокус, взгляд.

Перехватив запястье Эбби, Рейвен целует её в раскрытую ладонь, а затем снова тянется к губам.

В этот раз Эбби отвечает сразу, с жаром, выдающим, как долго она была одна, чуть слышно стонет (её стон отдаётся вибрацией у Рейвен внизу живота), притягивает Рейвен к себе. Они соприкасаются грудью, пусть даже сквозь несколько слоёв ткани, и Рейвен чувствует, как до боли напрягаются её соски. Она не помнит, когда в последний раз хотела кого-то насколько сильно (это было в её прошлой жизни, когда они с Финном только начинали встречаться и изучали не столько друг друга, сколько самих себя). 

— Что же ты делаешь, — чуть слышно шепчет Эбби; её руки лежат на бёдрах Рейвен, ощутимо подрагивая. — Куда ты нас ведёшь…

У Рейвен вырывается хриплый смешок.

— Как можно дальше, — отвечает она и поражается тому, что совершенно не чувствует стеснения — только волнение, от которого пережимает грудную клетку и так сложно думать о чём-то, кроме этой женщины, к которой, оказывается, можно прикасается именно так, как хотелось уже давно.

И она делает именно это — забирается ладонями под свитер, гладит по животу и бокам, целует в шею, в ключицу, запоминает запах. Дыхание Эбби становится шумным и рваным, когда ладони Рейвен добираются до её груди и многообещающе сжимают сквозь бюстгальтер. Она скидывает с себя свитер, облегчая Рейвен доступ, но та не без сожаления убирает руки и встаёт. Под жадным, напряжённым взглядом Эбби стягивает с себя водолазку, расстёгивает и откладывает в сторону экзопротез, затем снимает ботинки и джинсы и лишь в самую последнюю очередь — бельё. Стоять становится тяжело, вес приходится перенести на здоровую ногу, но Рейвен упрямо вскидывает подбородок и смотрит на Эбби. Она не первый раз оказывается перед ней обнажённой, но в первый раз взгляд Эбби далёк от стерильно профессионального. Сейчас от этого взгляда становится жарко и невыносимо влажно между ног. Рейвен берёт её за руку и тянет к себе, направляя, давая ощутить, насколько она мокрая.

Эбби снова шумно выдыхает и закрывает глаза. Прижавшись к Рейвен всем телом, она одной рукой обнимает её, поддерживая, другой осторожно, на пробу принимается ласкать, и Рейвен закусывает губу и запрокидывает голову, пытаясь справиться с захлестнувшей волной ощущений.

Дотянувшись до застёжки на спине Эбби, она расстёгивает бюстгальтер, несильно кусает за плечо, запускает ладони под пояс джинсов и ведёт вдоль, пытаясь добраться до молнии. Пальцы Эбби, чуть дрогнув, погружаются в неё, и Рейвен глухо стонет, бессильно цепляясь за неё и мгновенно забывая, что только что хотела сделать. Ничего внешнего не остаётся, только пальцы Эбби внутри неё, аккуратные, но настойчивые и требовательные, и её губы, скользящие по плечу, ключице, груди, а затем плотно обхватывающие затвердевший сосок. Рейвен вскидывает бёдра, трётся об руку Эбби, насаживается, открывается, впуская её как можно глубже. Она никогда не была с женщиной и лишь смутно представляет, что делать, но, в конце концов, разве это так уж сильно отличается от того, что делали с ней Финн, Беллами и Вик, или того, что делает иногда она сама?

У Эбби, похоже, тоже никогда не было подобного опыта; она действует далеко не так умело, но Рейвен подстёгивает само осознание того, что это _Эбби_ , что это _её_ пальцы и _её_ губы, и ей требуется совсем немного времени — даже меньше, чем обычно, — чтобы, протяжно вскрикнув, сжаться, а затем обмякнуть в объятиях. 

— Девочка моя, — шепчет Эбби, и в её голосе столько нежности, что Рейвен не может дышать и просто целует её.

— Снимай джинсы, — требует она яростным шёпотом, когда к ней возвращается способность говорить. — Теперь моя очередь.

Эбби улыбается и чуть приподнимает брови, но подчиняется, и у Рейвен захватывает дух при мысли о том, _что_ она сделает с ней. 

— Ты не одна, — отчётливо говорит она, ловя взгляд Эбби. — Я с тобой. Всегда.

И опускается на колени, игнорируя вспыхнувшую было боль в ноге. Она не думает об этом — сейчас ей есть о чём подумать вместо этого. О чём-то _очень_ приятном.


End file.
